To Have A Home
by Carlyn858
Summary: 99 is called back to the Wizarding World! How will the story unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**To Have a Home- a Harry Potter and Get Smart crossover.**

 **Chapter 1- What is Get Smart? + Disclaimer**

 **Hello lovely Fanfiction readers!**

 **This is my first attempt at a crossover story, and I will hopefully fulfill your wishes. In case you have no idea what Get Smart is about, here's a small one.**

In 1965 the cold war was made a little warmer and a lot funnier due in part to the efforts of an inept, underpaid, overzealous spy: Maxwell Smart. The hit comedy series 'Get Smart' is the creation of comic geniuses Buck Henry and Mel Brooks. Henry teamed with Brooks to create what has undoubtedly become one of the finest parody/satires of all time.

The project seemed headed for success from the start: ABC had green lighted it based on the strength of the concept, and they had an actor already under contract to play Smart. Brooks was approached to write the pilot. As he was looking for a way to finance his new movie The Producers, he agreed. Deemed "not funny", the initial script was rejected by ABC. Undaunted, the production team shopped the script around and NBC accepted it with one minor change. They wanted Don Adams in the title role. And so, an unlikely legend was born.

Set in Washington, D.C., the show features Mr Smart Maxwell Smart , his boss The Chief, Smart's partner and later wife Agent 99 and a host of other agents both good and evil. Perhaps one of the most important elements of the show is the gadgetry created to help Smart in his quest to keep the free world free. On this show, anything including the kitchen sink can be a phone, a tape recorder, a camera or weapon. Looking for an Agent? Check under your seat cushion. Want a weapon? Try your finger-gun. Need to make a phone call? Open up that bologna sandwich.

The show was painted in the broadest of strokes and played every moment for its own delightful reality. In order to give the agents of CONTROL, a series of worthy opponents, KAOS was created. Smart and 99 battled the likes of Mr. Big, The Claw, and Siegfried. On the homefront, Maxwell and 99 had a relationship that developed as the show ran and eventually they married. 99 soon gave birth to twins boy and a girl and the Smart family and the show began to experience some growing pains. Get Smart ran from 1965 through 1970 on both NBC and CBS. For one month in 1995 FOX attempted to bring the series back with some changes; Maxwell as the Chief, 99 as a Congresswoman, and the Smart twins were now inexplicably only one child. Despite the lack of success experienced by the sequel, Get Smart remains a favorite by agents and civilians alike.

Get Smart has a wide range of hilarious quotes including,

"Sorry about that, Chief." Said by Maxwell to Mainly the Chief after bumping up again, quite commonly after banging his fish on the ashtray on the CHief's desk, causing a spray of cigarettes over him.

"Missed it by that much." Said by Maxwell.

"Would you believe...", a more complex one that signals a form of inverted Inflationary Dialogue. For example:

Maxwell: At the moment, seven Coast Guard cutters are converging on us. Would you believe it? Seven. Villain: I find that hard to believe. Maxwell: Would you believe six? Villain: I don't think so. Maxwell: How about two cops in a rowboat? In one late episode, it was subverted in that the Chief actually HAD surrounded the building with CONTROL agents!

"Of course! It's X! It's obvious it's X! Uh, just one question, Chief... What is X? At one point, the Chief actually recites that last part with him!

Maxwell "insulting crack about x"; Punch! Punch! Punch! Uh Oh...; "I hope I wasn't out of line with that insulting crack about x comment..."-Maxwell

following a statement like "We'll be in mortal danger every second of this mission." "...and loving it." Said by Maxwell to the Chief after he is issued his latest mission Usually suicide mission.

"Oh, Maxwell..."by 99, usually in a disappointed or dismayed tone after Maxwell has fouled up yet again.

"That's the second biggest whatever I've ever seen."-Maxwell

"99, don't tell me something bad has happened or is about to happen" "Statement of that explicit thing which has happened or is about to happen." "I asked you not to tell me that, 99." -Maxwell

"Zis is KAOS. Ve do not (onomatopoeia) here!" By Siegfried Maxwell's greatest, bitter enemy, by also friend with a certain code of conduct. Usually said by Siegfried to Sharker, his henchman, like for example:

99: How can you move around an island this size?

Siegfried: I don't suppose you've seen the back of this island, have you?

Maxwell Smart: No, why?

Siegfried: We have the biggest outboard motor you ever saw!

Starker: The biggest! (imitates motor sound)

Siegfried: Starker! This is KAOS! Ve don't (imitates same sound but much duller)here!

"If you don't mind, I'd like to handle this, 99." Followed by a repetition of whatever she just suggested. Said by Maxwell, after she suggests a good plan for the mission.

after an explanation of mission- "Would you mind repeating that last bit?", "Which bit?", "That bit after 'Ok, now listen here, Maxwell...'" Guess who said it!

"Of course, the old incredibly specific description of what just happened trick!" Said by Maxwell (Of course) "That's the second time I've/ 'they're fallen for that this month/week/year!" -Maxwell

Variants of the following conversation:

Maxwell: Wait a minute, chief. Isn't this classified information?

The Chief: Yes, Maxwell.

Maxwell: Shouldn't we activate the Cone of Silence?

The Chief: Maxwell, do we have to? Common responses from Maxwell being "I demand the Cone of Silence!" and reminding the Chief about CONTROL joke, of course, is that the Cone of Silence never works properly. Except once... and the Chief is trapped inside it at the time, so no one can hear him when he yells for help!

after a KAOS agent meets a karmic death: "If only he used his talents for good/niceness, instead of evil." -Maxwell Smart.

 **So! Hopefully you understand? An amazing, unique, awesome show.**

 **MY DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the masters of genius, JK Rowling, Mel Brooks and Buck Henry themselves.**

 **Please don't copy any of my work, (I really don't know why you would want to, honestly) I will credit any work that isn't mine. Also, Get Smart is set in the 60's Harry Potter in the 90's+. I will make it all the same, and will follow (canonly) to the events of the 7 Harry Potter books!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

99 sat at her desk twirling a wand between her fingers, emitting colourful sparks into the air. It had been so long since she had touched the thin piece of the beautifully crafted wood, but yet the action was so familiar. She looked again to the letter addressed directly to her, her name swirled in effortless cursive on the front.

It was from her mother, Molly Weasley.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _How are you my love? I hope you are doing well in America. Listen, I need you to come back, it's Andromeda. She's terribly sick, and she is asking for you. I know you haven't wanted to come back since Harry left, and that is understandable. But darling, I haven't seen you in months, and it has been 3 years since Harry left, I think you need to come home. We all miss you dearly._

 _Love, Mum xxx_

99, or previously Ginny Weasley, was in a predicament. Her mother had respected her wishes of wanting to move to America, after a terrible accident left her injured and unable to play Quidditch. Harry had moved away a few months after the war, she was heartbroken. He had left his life as Harry Potter, to escape the constant berating from the press, and that on top of the guilt he felt for the deaths caused during the war, that were so not his fault. He had left, and nobody knew were, and if he was ever coming back.

She had kept her beloved family up to date with her life, but they had never begged her to come back, and she now felt with a sure feeling, that she had to go back, and face the family she had so selfishly left.

She quickly flicked her wand to the filing cabinet and some papers flew out and deposited themselves onto the desk.

She heard a knock on the front door of her small office in CONTROL Headquarters, and her eyes flew towards the clock, 8:12am. She mentally cursed herself for having to be late to her meeting with The Chief and Maxwell… Maxwell. How was she to leave her life here at CONTROL, yet alone Maxwell?

"99?" He called. "We're waiting for you."

"Just a minute, Maxwell." She answered. She gathered the papers, stood up and pushed her chair in. She opened the door to Maxwell, who put out his arm for her. She looped her arm through.

"Sorry Max." 99 murmured. "I had some unfinished papers to finish." She said not able to look him in the eye, she was afraid she might break down.

An awkward meeting later, Maxwell had left, and 99 was standing in front of the Chief's desk. With a deep breath and a beckoning gesture with a raised eyebrow from the Chief. She placed the papers down. The Chief's eyes ran over the papers, and looked up, his mouth opening and closing with no words, like a fish.

"Resignation papers, effective immediately." 99 said.

"Wha- where are you going?" He spluttered.

She thought for a moment.

"England."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When Maxwell didn't find 99 in her office, he immediately headed back to find the Chief. He found him in his office, staring blankly at a folder.

Maxwell knocked lightly on the door, "Hey Chief."

The Chief jumped, letting out a little yelp and spinning towards the doorway. He let out a breath, deflating slightly half in relief, half in disappointment, "Maxwell."

"Something wrong Chief?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes slightly in concern, "not happy to see me?" He added with a grin.

"No," The Chief shook his head once before suddenly nodding, "Yes." He paused, huffed another sigh before shaking his head once more, "I don't know."

"Okay," Maxwell took a couple steps into his office. When The Chief didn't say anything more he decided against pushing him and asked instead, "Do you know where 99 is?"

Without a word, The a Chief handed over the papers he'd been staring at. Maxwell took them slowly, apprehensive because of the look on the Chief's face. Slowly, he looked down at the papers, his eyes scanning over the first few sentences briefly before his head shot back up in The Chief's direction. "What are these?" he asked.

"Resignation papers," The Chief told him, rolling his eyes.

"I can see that," Maxwell glared, "Who gave them to you?"

"99."

Maxwell stared at him for a minute before shaking his head slowly,

"No… No 99 wouldn't leave… This job is her life!"

"Maxwell! She came in here and handed the papers to me herself!" The Chief said, putting his fingers to his nose.

Maxwell was at a loss for words, and had to shake his head and blink for a moment, before croaking,

"Did she at least say where she was going?"

"England." The Chief said apprehensively, worried at what Maxwell's reaction was to be.

Maxwell's head swarmed. Images of his childhood in England came rushing past, and he had to put a hand on the desk to steady himself.

'No.' He told himself firmly. The secrets of his past were to stay there. But he wasn't letting the woman he had come to love slip between his fingers. He was going back to face his demons, his past, and he was going to be stronger than ever.

Ginny stood on the front door of the Burrow with a wide smile. Carefully she removed the charm disguising her British accent, her voice cracking as she murmured the charm. She knew the blue eyes she had come to love, were fading back to their original soft hazel.

Soft brown locks turned into long, shiny auburn hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She looked down at her arms and legs as freckles seemingly bounced up onto her pale skin.

"Well, I didn't miss those," she chuckled to herself. She glanced down at the ugly scar on her ankle, she had been unable to cover that. It was a daily reminder of the game she loved so much that she had left behind, but even more so, the world she had left behind.

She knocked once, with a strong fist on the door, then again. the door swung open and Ginny was hit with a wave a nostalgic smells and sights, and their stood Molly Weasley, with a face full of love.

"Ginny…" She breathed as she flung her arms around her youngest child. Ginny stood there, reciprocating the hug. She breathed in the unique smell of her mother, of her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Weasley Burrow was in an uproar. Red heads flying everywhere, and Ginny was still latching on and hugging each and every single person who came past.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny shouted.

Molly tied her apron around her waist. "They should be here any minute." She said back.

At that moment, the door opened to Bill and Fleur. Ginny ran to hug her older brother, and Fleur planted two big kisses on each of Ginny's cheeks. One thing she noticed, was a bulge that could be seen on Fleurs usually perfect figure. Ginny shrieked, and gestured to her stomach. Fleur nodded, and the biggest smile she had ever seen spread over Bills face.

"I'm going to be a Aunt!" Ginny yelled, bouncing around the room. Everybody laughed. The Twenty-one year old was still acting well beyond her years. Then Ginny's shrieks well about to get louder as Ron glided out of the fireplace easily, followed by Hermione, who slightly stumbled.

"Ginny!" They exclaimed in unison, and they both ran over and almost squeezed Ginny into a rod.

"Can't… Breathe...Dying…" Ginny gasped. The pair laughed and released her.

Ron put his hands around Hermione from the back.

"So, you brought back our lil' Harrykins? He asked hopefully. Ginny ducked her head. Hermione turned and gave him a soft hit up the chin.

"I didn't find him at all." She choked out, "But I-"

"Don't worry, Ginny, he'll come back when he's ready." She said optimistically.

Molly came in to hug Ginny again.

"Oh, Ginny we have missed you so much!" She said, and a few tears ran down her cheeks. Ginny coughed on flour. "It's was only three years mum, and I just saw you a few months ago." She said.

"I know dear, but it is so nice to have you home, even if the weather is not the nicest." She told her, gesturing to the horrible storm that had begun outside.

Maxwell stepped out of the airport struggling with a small umbrella and holding his luggage. He whistled as loud as he could through the wind and rain to the taxi on the road in front of him. The lights went on and Maxwell sighed in relief. He stumbled through the rain and into the car.

"Some storm aye mate?" The taxi driver laughed with a strong British accent. Maxwell shivered. "You know it." He grumbled.

"Ah, American, no? Don't you worry, we'll get you to the nearest hotel-"

"No, just to this address, please." Maxwell said, fumbling for the note that would take him to the place he wanted to go.

"Are you crazy my man!?" The taxi driver cried incredulously, "that's just an abandoned old bar!"

Maxwell gave a grim face. "Trust me, I know where I'm going."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Maxwell Smart had an interesting life. He grew up in a world that needed him, but didn't accept him. He left that and never thought he would be back.

And now, here he was, sitting in the Leaky Cauldron itself. He did sometimes think of coming back here. But never did he think this early. He guesses that it would be nice to hear his normal voice for a while, the nasally voice even annoyed him sometimes.

But sitting here now, he did have to admit that is was nice to not be recognised and flounder by reporters and flashing cameras. He just hoped it could stay like that.

This life was a secret. And he could only hope to keep it that way. When he had gone to exchange his money for the Wizarding kind, it had been a little awkward, he seemed like an ordinary old muggle to them, he supposed. It had felt sort of nice, holding the familiar weight of galleons and sickles in his rough hands.

99 was finding being back in her own skin very comforting indeed. It felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her, and she finally felt free. She drank in the old familiar people, places and everything about her life here in Britain. She had missed being here. But most of all, she still felt a little damper on her heart.

She had left Britain in the first place to go find Harry, who had left their lives so abruptly. After so many disappointed opportunities to find him, she had slowly given up most of her hope. When he left, it had stung her heart, and felt just as bad as losing Fred. Loss is something so profound in our lives. The grieving you do never seems to work… Grief. It's an interesting thing indeed.

One sentence, one word can be all it takes.

It comes and goes; one minute you can be standing there, and the next an unimaginable sense of pressure forces you to your knees.

It can make your heart twist and turn, like a knife in your gut. Or it can simply make your heart drop to your stomach, or even further, to smash on the floor.

It can drain you, physically and mentally.

It can overwhelm you till you feel nothing but an emptiness that that everything once filled.

Loss is something so profound in our lives.

Your heart, like a glass of water can be filled, and the glass secure.

But with one single action, that glass can break, and all that was inside it can be scattered around meaninglessly.

You close your eyes and wish it to be filled, but restoring hope cannot be imagined, only done. Hope, faith, love, happiness... And the thinks that help you achieve that can all be described as that glue that can put you back together.

It's up to that glue to put each piece of glass back together, the same but yet different than before. But it is true happiness and in turn love that can refill that glass again.

The glass can drain, but it can always be refilled.

Grief drinks from this glass. It consumes you almost to an entirely. But there can always be a droplet of warmth, that can help refill.

Harry had left a hole in her heart, there was no denying. Many had come, but none had come even close to filling that space in her heart. There was something about Harry, that made you feel so full of love. I guess it was because he didn't give it out to often. He didn't trust easily, no surprises there, she guessed, considering his life. There was a certain honour she felt when she knew how much he had put on the line for her.

It was those eyes, she thought. Those piercing, beautiful emerald eyes. Everytime he looked you in the eye, it felt as it time had stopped, and she last looking right into him, no lies, no strings attached.

There was something so profound about them, and seemed to fill her heart with so much love whenever she looked into them, she felt whole again. You can tell a lot from the look in someone's eyes. She had seem many things in his eyes, pain, love, hopelessness, happiness… And she could tell it all from one look in those infinite eyes.

He was a person who put everyone before himself. He hid his pain and made sure that he would keep fighting for everyone till everyone was okay, and he would put his life on the line for that to happen. His favourite line was,

"I'm fine."

But you knew, as soon as you looked into those ethereal emerald eyes, that was almost always, a lie.

But, there had been only one man who managed to almost fill that hole in her heart, but never that one space those eyes had managed to fill. Maxwell Smart. She had always felt so comfortable to be around, as if she had known him her whole life, there was always that air of familiarity around him.

He was the only one who had almost filled that gap.

"Oof!"

Ginny had been so caught up in her thoughts to realise she was now outside the Leaky Cauldron, and had just bumped into a man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was in my own world there!"

"Perfectly alright ma'am." He said, picking up the box he had dropped and standing to look at her, and then he jumped a little.

"G-ginny Weasley?" He fumbled, reaching out and shaking her hand. Ginny was a little confused.

"Um, yes? That's me, how do you know my name?" She said, a frown across her face.

"Oh everyone knows you." He laughed. "You helped Harry Potter himself defeat Voldemort! And are best friends with the trio, part of the Weasley family, Harry Potter's lover," he rambled on. Ginny was startled. Apparently Hermione advocation for everyone to not be afraid to say his name had worked.

"Oh… Well, er…"

"Ah, just like your lover, very humble indeed," he exclaimed, still shaking her hand, which she finally came to her senses and dragged away from him.

"-such an honour it is. I will let you on with your day, but thank you so much!" He was almost shouting now, and people were starting to look.

"Yes, I am very busy, good bye!" She said, jumping away from him and into the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
